1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control systems for internal combustion engines in general. More specifically, it concerns a system for controlling the quantity of fuel supplied to the engine by a diesel type fuel injection pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a fuel injection system has been shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,833 issued Oct. 9, 1973. However, that system relates to an electromechanical type fuel injector valve which is controllably opened by an electronic control unit to determine the length of time it is open to admit pressurized fuel into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
On the other hand, this invention relates to an improvement applicable to a diesel type fuel injector pump that is actuated by direct mechanical coupling with the engine and has a distributor for selecting the cylinder to which each fuel injection is made as the engine operates. The system has a metering valve that controls the quantity of fuel being applied to the high pressure injection pump and injection time at each cylinder is not directly controlled. The action of a diesel type injector pump is such that at each individual pumping action (which is synchronized with the engine cycles by having a cam ring that interacts with rollers to actuate a pair of plungers) there is developed a high pressure pulse of fuel that is sprayed into a given cylinder of the engine.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system with microprocessor for the fuel injection of a diesel type fuel injector pump in an internal combustion engine. Another object is to improve engine operating characteristics by optimum action in the operating fuel quantities under a full range of operating conditions.